Battery systems may be used to provide power in a wide variety applications. Exemplary transportation applications include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), Heavy Duty Vehicles (HDV) and Vehicles with 42-volt electrical systems. Exemplary stationary applications include backup power for telecommunications systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and distributed power generation applications.
Examples of the types of batteries that are used include nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lead-acid batteries and other types of batteries. A battery system may include a plurality of battery subpacks that are connected in series and/or in parallel. The battery subpacks may include a plurality of batteries that are connected in parallel and/or in series.
The maximum and/or minimum power that can be delivered by batteries, battery subpacks and/or battery systems varies over time as a function of a temperature of the batteries, battery state of charge (SOC) and/or battery age. Therefore, accurate estimation of battery SOC is important to the determination of maximum and minimum power.
The energy that can be provided by or sourced to a battery is a function of state of charge. When the battery state of charge is known and targeted during operation, an optimal ratio can maintained between the ability to accept amp-hours in charge and to provide amp-hours in discharge. As this optimal ratio can be maintained, there is a reduced need to oversize the battery system to assure adequate power assist and regeneration energy.
For example in transportation applications such as HEVs or EVs, it is important for the powertrain control system to know the maximum and/or minimum power limit of the battery system. The powertrain control system typically receives an input request for power from an accelerator pedal. The powertrain control system interprets the request for power relative to the maximum power limit of the battery system (when the battery system is powering the wheels). The minimum power limits may be relevant during recharging and/or regenerative braking. Exceeding the maximum and/or minimum power limits may damage the batteries and/or the battery system and/or reduce the operational life of the batteries and/or the battery system. Being able to estimate the battery SOC accurately has been somewhat problematic—particularly when the battery system includes NiMH batteries.